Out of the Blue
by kittcoe339
Summary: Robin failed to save three people in a row and falls into a deep depression. He gets to a point where he almost kills himself, and so Bruce sends him to a mental hospital. Slade comes to visit. Story in progress! Thanks for the reviews everyone!
1. Chapter 1: Visit

**AN: This is a one-shot dabble. Basically Robin's in a mental hospital and Slade comes to visit him. Just a random idea. If you want more, I'll write more, but just thought I'd share what I had.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Robin wasn't sure why he'd done it. He supposed he'd just broke. Constantly having so much pressure on your shoulders was hard for anyone. He had the pressures of everyone's life at stake with every move he made and when he'd failed to protect three innocent lives in a row, Robin blamed himself. His friends tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. They tried cheering him up, but nothing worked. Robin settled in such a deep depression that his friends had called the Batman to step in and try to knock it out of him. Robin went back to living with Bruce for a little bit, but this only sped up the process. Having his only outlet stripped from him, Robin finally did something he never thought he'd do.<p>

Of course he'd been caught. Just in time too. Had Alfred found him a few minutes later, he would've died. His story circulated around almost every newspaper in New York. 'Billionaire Bruce Wayne's son attempted suicide'. There were thousands of stories that had theories on why Robin had done it, but none really knew. Some stories even begin taking this opportunity to feed the public lies of Bruce Wayne, on how he was an abuser since Robin had had several unexplained bruises from his last fight in Jump City. Bruce took the stories in silence, even thought Robin knew he'd hurt the man deeper than anyone would understand. This only piled guilt on Robin. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was a failure, and he couldn't live with himself.

Bruce had paid for him to be sent to the finest mental hospital there was around there. Robin now sat in a roomy cafeteria staring down at his hands on the table top. Robin hadn't eaten much in the past three days there. In fact, most doctors were worried they were going to have to force feed him through a tube or an IV.

"Richard?" A chirpy voice came from his left. Robin didn't bother looking up. He knew that voice to be Rachel, his personal watcher, since he was on one on one for trying to hurt himself last night. "Richard, come on, honey. You have to be hungry. Please try to eat something." She suggested. Robin didn't say a word. He hadn't said a thing since he got here. Doctors and professionals had tried several times to get him to talk, some even snapping and screaming threats at him, but nothing worked. Rachel sighed. "Do you want some water, sweetie?" She asked trying to get him to accept something. Robin shook his head and continued staring down at his hands. Rachel begin going into a long lecture about how they were going to have to force feed him soon if he didn't eat anything, but Robin tuned her out.

That night visitors came from all around to visit the other patients in the hospital. Bruce came to talk to Robin, but Robin didn't say a word during their time together. Half way through the sessions, Bruce bid him a farewell and left. Robin didn't expect anyone else to come after that, but as he begin to head back to his room, a nurse stopped him.

"Richard?" Robin looked up at Kathy. Kathy smiled sweetly. "You've got one more visitor, if you're up for it." She said. Robin sighed and nodded hoping it wasn't a reporter or something. Though, Bruce monitored everything that happened to Robin here. Robin was sure he wouldn't dare let a reporter in to see him.

Robin took a seat at the table and stared down at his hands. He felt someone slid past him and sit across. Curiously, Robin looked up, just to see who it might be. He guessed Alfred, but to his surprise, it was a tall, muscular man with white hair, a goatee, and an eye patch. Robin reeled back in his chair in surprise and nearly fell out of it.

"Shhh." Slade smirked. Robin's heart beat fast and uneven as he stared up at his worst enemy. How had HE gotten through security. Robin's mouth went dry as gears turned in his head on how to get the man away. But Robin knew he couldn't just fight him, as Robin would've liked to. He instead would have to get the nurse's attention and tell them to take the man away. How had Slade gotten past security?!

"Richard, there's no need for alarm. You're going to scare the nurses here." Slade mused calmly. "I just want to talk calmly, and we can either do it in the safety of this hospital, or I can forcibly take you out of this hospital where we'll still have to talk, just in a least safe place." Robin looked around. Slade was basically telling him to either sit through this talk here, or he'd hurt people to break him out of here where he'd still have to listen to the man. Robin glared back at him. Robin didn't have any doubt in his mind that Slade could break him out if he wanted to. Robin vaguely wanted this so he could find a way outside the hospital and finish what he'd started, but then Robin thought about it. Many people would get hurt if Robin allowed Slade to take him out of this hospital. He'd already hurt enough people. If the man just wanted to talk, then fine, he'd let him. He didn't have to respond.

Robin looked back down at the table as if to show he'd made his choice. Slade seemed amused. "Now then. Care to explain what you were thinking?" Slade asked. Robin said nothing and so Slade continued. "I know what happened. I've been keeping tabs on you." Slade answered for him. "I just would prefer to hear it from you." Again, Robin didn't answer, so Slade nodded and leaned forward a little. "Richard, I know what you may think, but there's something you've got to learn. You can't save them all." Robin clenched his fists glaring down at the balled hands wishing he'd leave now. "I know it's hard." Slade actually seemed sincere, Robin noted. "Death is not something you take lightly." Robin flinched. "There's no easy way to handle something, but this is not the way. Richard, you and I know you are destined for bigger and better things than this. You've yet to unlock your full potential and throwing your life away over one failure is something anyone who cares about you will not tolerate."

Robin actually hissed at his words and spoke for the first time in about week. "Go away." He growled lowly.

Slade chuckled lowly. "You and I both know I'll stay as long as I please. But that's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is this… You made a mistake. People died from your mistake. Now you can either blame yourself for all eternity and live a very selfish life where you feel sorry for yourself and refused to try anything again in fear you'll fail. Or you can pick yourself back up and get through this depression, and continue through your life giving back to others what they can't repay. The choice is yours, Richard. Wallow in depression, or try again."

Robin sat there stunned into silence. This was his enemy telling him to get up and try again? He wasn't even gloating about how close to winning he was. He wasn't praising Robin for almost completing what most people had been trying to do for years. And Robin overall, was furious! Who was this man to tell him to keep going?! He didn't understand how much of failure Robin was. Robin didn't want to hear him accuse him of living a selfish life. Robin had given almost his whole entire life to others! He deserved to hear nice words of encouragement, not some brutal truth shoved in his face.

Slade didn't wait for a response. Instead he got up from the table and walked over to a nurse writing something down for them before leaving. Robin sat there fuming a moment before getting up and storming to his room.

* * *

><p>Later on, the nurse informed him that Slade had left his phone number up at the front for Robin if he wanted to make a call. And after much thought, Robin finally decided to do so. The phone rang only once before it connected.<p>

"Yes, Robin?" Slade's silky voice mused through the phone.

Robin hesitated. "Thank you." He said finally.

"Welcome." The man replied. They were silent for a moment. "When should I expect you home?"

"It might be a while." Robin replied honestly. Slade hummed softly over the line.

"I could come get you." Slade offered.

"No." Robin said. "I need to think some things over."

"Of course. It was only an offer. Get better, Robin. There's a lot waiting for you on the outside."

"I will." Robin promised. He wasn't sure if he was making the promise to Slade or himself.

"Until next time." Slade said calmly.

"Slade?" Robin hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"There's another visitation day on Tuesday. Bruce has a meeting…" Robin trailed off.

"I'll be there." Slade promised. There was another long silence.

"Goodbye." Robin finally said.

"Goodbye." Slade repeated. Then Robin heard the phone disconnect. Robin set the phone on the hook unsure he had made the right decision to ask Slade to meet him again. But he couldn't take it back now.


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday

**AN: So, I decided I'd write another chapter. Maybe I'll even make this into another story. I got muse for it and decided it couldn't hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>As Tuesday approached, Robin felt more and more nervous. He'd actually just asked his enemy to come see him. How dumb could he get?! Yet, Robin couldn't help it. Unlike Bruce, who would just awkwardly tell him it was going to be okay and go into a long speech about how he HAD to live, Slade had simply stated facts and gave him a choice. Granted, Slade had obviously been loading his words to sway Robin to one side of the choices given, but it had worked admittedly. Robin wasn't sure why he'd actually called Slade and hadn't just handed the number to Bruce to trace and find him. Well, Robin was still thinking about doing that, but then part of him just didn't want Bruce involved. This was his fight and he needed to make his own mistakes by trusting his people his own ways and not calling on Bruce to fix everything.<p>

Robin had started taking a turn for the better, the doctors noticed. He'd actually accepted some food into his system and finally broke the silence during one of his meeting with the doctors. Granted, he declared he wasn't going to be put on any medicine, which worried a lot of people as well as frustrated quite a few, but they supposed he was doing better than he had been, so they didn't pressure the medicine too much. Robin still didn't talk about his past with doctors, and didn't share during meetings, nor did he tell them much on why he was here besides that he was depressed, but it was definitely a start.

Bruce dropped by early Monday morning and bribed a few people into letting them see his son on Monday since he couldn't attend on Tuesday. Robin had been pulled from group, not that he was complaining, the group had been about drug rehabilitation. Robin had never tried any drugs nor had he ever misused any except his attempt of overdose on pain killers. Robin sat down across from Bruce and nodded a hello at him faking a warm smile that Dick Grayson would've wore upon seeing Bruce in this situation. The doctors left Bruce and Robin alone to talk, taking a seat behind the desk so that they could watch just incase Robin went psycho or something.

"How you holding up?" Bruce asked giving his own fake warm smile as well. Yes, Bruce was happy to see Robin, but he had odd ways of showing his affection towards his son. Bruce had always been very distant and even more so as the Batman. He'd become emotional detached from the world ever since his parents had died, and Robin, he could see, was growing the same way. He wished he could teach Robin how to reach out to others with his problems, but even if he knew how to do it himself, a part of him still found it as a weakness to do so.

"Doing better." Robin replied. That actually shocked Bruce for a moment. The last visit, Bruce had done all the talking and Robin hadn't uttered a word. He'd expected a non-caring shrug from the boy, but he had heard from the doctors that he was indeed doing a little better than when he'd first entered. It seemed they were correct, and a part of Bruce started hoping that Robin would make it through this in one piece. He hadn't been so sure last week, and he still wasn't positive, but he'd focus on the small accomplishments right now.

"That's good. Learning anything?" Bruce asked just wanting to hear Robin speak again. Robin gave an indifferent shrug disappointing Bruce a little. "Alfred's been worrying about you." Bruce tried engaging him in the conversation again.

"I'll give him a call later today." Robin dismissed it. Robin knew that this was Bruce's way of saying he was worried too, but he'd pin the blame on Alfred alone rather than owning up that he had feelings under his mask. Robin actually felt a little irritated by pointing out that fact in his head. Why couldn't Bruce just say what he meant? Why was it always some hidden code?

Bruce nodded watching Robin carefully. "Anything interesting happening?" Bruce asked awkward and clearly wanting Robin to lead the conversation.

Robin was half tempted to go into a rant about how bored he was here, about how the only source of entertainment was a handful of groups every day, and then TV. He wanted to rant about how he needed access to the gym more often to do his work out before he felt too far behind, but he didn't say any of that.

"How's Rachel, Victor, Garfield, and Kori?" Robin asked not sure if he wanted the answer. Those were the civilian names of the Titans.

Bruce paused as if considering the question. "They're fine." He lied and Robin could tell it was a lie. Again, irritated spike in Robin as he found himself again thinking about how Bruce would never just tell him everything.

"How are they really?" Robin tried again.

"Rachel requested to come see you, but I didn't think you were ready." Another spike of frustration came through him. So now Bruce was in charge of who he could and couldn't see? If that was the case, how had Slade gotten past his defenses? Robin wanted to point this out, but the fact was, Bruce didn't know about how Slade had came to see him yet. And finding out would cause a lot of chaos Robin wasn't prepared to deal with. Then there was a small part of him, who actually did want Slade's presence to remain unknown so he could come to visit again. It was strange, but Robin realized he'd found more comfort in Slade's words than Bruce's. At least Slade didn't chase him in circles, he said what he meant and left Robin to accept it.

"I'm fine." Robin said almost defiantly. Bruce gave him a look that clearly stated he didn't believe him.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked. Robin knew he was not only pointing out that the fact he was in a mental hospital screamed he wasn't fine, but he was also probably about to go into a another lecture on how Robin NEEDED to stay alive.

"Because you sent me here." Robin retorted a bit snappy.

"I did it because I care." Bruce said. Robin found a hard time believing this line. He was sure Bruce did care and didn't want him dead, yet Robin still couldn't nod in agreement to the statement. Bruce may have cared for his well being and that might have been a part of the decision, but Robin also felt like the other part had been control over his life and a punishment. Bruce was always trying to control him.

"I'm sure." Robin said simply and then changed the topic before Bruce could cut in with a lecture. "I'm supposed to be in group right now." Bruce took the hint. He nodded.

"I'll tell Alfred you said hello." Bruce said before standing. Robin also stood. They didn't give each other a hug goodbye, like most families did. Bruce had never been a touchy-feely person and neither had Robin. "Do you need anything?" Bruce asked. Robin shook his head and so Bruce nodded and departed.

* * *

><p>Robin waited anxiously at the table on Tuesday. What was he thinking allow his enemy back into his life?! Maybe he was still a little suicidal. Still, Robin supposed Slade would've come if he wanted to whether or not Robin had asked him. Slade could damn well do nearly anything he wanted and get away with it. That's what scared Robin. He knew now the decision to let Slade come back to talk to him was a bad one. He knew now that he should've given Bruce Slade's number and had told him about his appearance. He should've allowed Bruce to switch him to a different hospital and hire a security guard for him. Though, Robin doubt that would stop the villain. It hadn't been hard for Slade to find him in the first place, and it wouldn't be hard for him to do it again. Still, Robin was regretting this decision now.<p>

As guest begin to filter in, Robin vaguely hoped that Slade would just not show up. But of course, only after a few minutes of waiting, Slade slipped into the seat across from him quickly, his one grey eye fixed on him. They sat in an extremely long dose of silence before Slade broke it.

"This is quite the speech you've prepared." Slade mused. Robin's mouth twitched as an invisible string tried to get him to smile, but it was gone just as quickly. He shouldn't find Slade's mockery amusing.

"What do you expect me to say?" Robin asked quietly. Slade smiled, and Robin noticed that unlike Bruce's smile, it was a real one.

"I supposed I can do the talking if you are feeling tongue tied." Slade nodded. "Do you want news on your friends?" Robin looked up at him. Of course he knew Slade kept tabs on the Titans, but the question didn't seem like a menacing one, it seemed quite the opposite actually, friendly. He was actually offering information Bruce wouldn't provide him with. Robin briefly wondered if Slade had watched his and Bruce's meeting but pushed the thought away. He nodded though he did feel slightly nervous of what he would hear from Slade. Slade wouldn't sugar coat it, and Robin knew that. Whatever Slade said, would be the real deal, and part of that scared Robin, the other part made him egar to hear it from him.

"Rachel is probably the strongest out of them all." Slade started. Robin nodded. He knew that. Raven would've known about the suicide attempt, since she knew of his civilian identity, but she wouldn't have told anyone. To them, Robin was still with Batman, not in a mental hospital. "She's been meditating more than usual and keeping in contact with Bruce of course. Kori has decided to take a trip back to her home planet for a little while. She is not holding as well as the others with your disappearance." Robin felt a pang of guilt for Starfire. If she was simply getting this depressed without the knowledge of his attempt, Robin would hate for her to find out. But Slade continued. "Victor has taken on the leader role for now and has been training explicitly to keep himself occupied." This much Robin had expected. Cyborg had always been second in command and often used a gym to work off emotions, like Robin. "Lastly Garfield is drowning his sorrows out with movies, junk food, and video games. Not much of a change with him expect that he makes less supposedly funny jokes." Overall, it was not as bad as Robin thought it would be.

"How's the enemies?" Robin asked hoping that the Titans weren't too overwhelmed with villains attacking.

"Pathetic as usual." Slade replied he then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a puzzle book. Robin gave him a strange look as he slid it across the table toward Robin. "Think nothing of it. I just thought you must be bored here since it seems like the only excitement during your day happens to be meal time." Robin picked up the book suspicious but flipped through it anyway to check from some hidden message. He didn't see any writing in the margins or anything that suggested it was anything other than a puzzle book so he set it aside and stared back at Slade.

"Thank you." He said simply. Slade nodded with approval.

"Anything else you want information on?" Slade asked. Robin shook his head feeling grateful for the offer, but he didn't want to push himself too far. This was still his enemy after all, wasn't it? "I must say, I'm a little surprised." Slade admitted. Robin looked at him.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"I expected you to turn me in already. Inviting me for another visit had been quite a surprise and even more so of a surprise that it wasn't a set up." Slade replied coolly. Robin's eyebrows creased. So Slade had expected Robin to give him away? Then why had he still came?

"I can handle my own problems" Robin said firmly. Slade nodded.

"I never said you couldn't." Slade assured.

"I could still turn you in." Robin threaten. Slade merely chuckled.

"Richard, it would take more than a man dressed in black to take me down. But do what you must. The fight might be amusing."

"They're not going to let me continue, you know." Robin said suddenly. Slade knew what he was talking about but asked anyway.

"Continue what?"

"My alter ego. None of them would let me keep it after this." The thought was depressing. After his stunt, he'd be surprised if Bruce didn't lock him away in the manor forever.

"Because you've always been one to do what others tell you, right?" Slade purred.

"They will find a way to stop me." Robin pointed out.

"Only if you let them, Richard. You and I both know, when you want something done, you will go to nearly any lengths to get it. There's very few people in this world who could truly hold you back against your will. Give it time, find the weaknesses, use them and keep moving. Life is simple. You eat, you drink, you sleep, you breathe. Not necessarily in that order. Living is the hard part." Robin blinked.

"That was cheesy." He teased.

"Sometimes, that's the only way to get through to a child." Slade mused. Robin shot him a glare, but it was playful. He knew Slade didn't really think of him as a child, unlike Bruce did. Slade was only teasing him and Robin actually found that as a relief.

"When I do get out of here, I'm going to beat you for that." Robin threaten.

"I look forward to it." Slade said. Visiting time was coming to a close and Robin watched as other visitors begin to stand to leave. He looked back to Slade who remained seated, relaxed as ever watching him. "I suspect you'll have some explaining to do to Bruce tomorrow. He'll probably be moving you as well." Robin again blinked.

"How do you know?" Robin asked. Slade nodded to a nurse on the phone.

"She's talking to him right now. Which is my cue to leave." Slade stood up and Robin stood with him.

"The number?" Robin asked a bit concerned now that Bruce was going to track Slade down.

"Has already been disconnected." Robin felt slightly relieved but also disappointed. He secretly wanted the number in case he ever needed to call him again. Slade noticed and smiled. "Reverse the last four digits if you need me." He said before walking away. Robin was stunned to silence as he watched the man leave, then he felt slightly giddy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any comments? Should I actually write this into a story, or is this just crap?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining

**AN: So people actually want me to continue! I'm so pleased! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you all. This is the confrontation between Bruce and Dick about Slade visiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Bruce wasn't even sure how to react. Anger? Panic? Disappointment? He'd called to check on Robin and here he was just finding out that someone who had a description oddly similar to Deathstroke had came not only once, but TWICE to visit Robin?! Needless to say, Bruce canceled his meetings that day telling them he'd suddenly became ill. He hopped on the first flight back to Gotham.<p>

"Alfred?" Bruce demanded into the phone.

"Yes, master Bruce?" Alfred's calm English accent was laced with some worry as he heard Bruce's tone.

"Get a transfer on Dick's hospital, now. He needs to be moved immediately." Bruce's voice was livid.

"Right away, sir." Alfred agreed. "Is master Dick in trouble, should I phone him to stay on guard?"

"He's in trouble." Bruce confirmed. "But he's well aware of it. I'll be home in an hour." With that the line disconnected. Alfred wasn't sure what kind of trouble Dick had gotten into, but he called immediately to set up a transfer.

* * *

><p>Robin had expected the move to be quick after Slade had informed him they'd been caught. The nurses didn't seem to understand where the sudden request to move Robin had come from, but they didn't take their time unlike most discharges he'd heard about. Robin was packed and into a new van to be moved within three hours after Slade had left. Robin was already making plans in his head on how to explain why he'd been talking to Slade. He could claim he didn't recognize it as Deathstroke, but Bruce would see right through that lie. He could tell the truth that Slade had simply come there to give him some advice and make him feel better, but that sounds like a bunch of bullshit to even his ears. He could lie and say Slade was boasting to him about some plan he was about to launch, but Robin felt guilty about that one.<p>

Robin sighed trying to think. He'd have to tell Bruce something. The nurse no doubt had probably told Bruce everything, down to the phone call he'd made to him. Of course, he didn't know that. Perhaps Bruce didn't know about the phone call at least and therefore would be one less thing to have to explain. But Robin didn't count on it. Bruce would probably already be at the new hospital by the time he got there. Robin had been hoping that Bruce would've stayed in his meetings to give Robin more time to ponder why he'd done this, but of course he didn't.

* * *

><p>Robin arrived at the new hospital and got checked in. Unlike the last hospital though, they made the process a very slow and drawn out one. Robin had to fill out all kinds of papers and tons of people kept coming in to talk to him, most amazed that Dick Grayson was here at their hospital. Finally, after about two hours of arriving at the new place, Robin was lead back to his new room where he begin to settle in. Robin had just put away all his clothes in the drawers provided when a nurse entered the room informing him his father was here to see him. Robin took a long deep breath before nodding and following. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation and Robin could feel it.<p>

Bruce faked a smile as the nurse entered with Robin but Robin didn't bother faking one back. Bruce was able to bribe the nurses into letting them into a private room to talk. Already Robin was feeling like a trapped animal as the nurses left them alone. Bruce stared expectantly at Robin. Robin looked away.

"I don't know why he came." Robin said before Bruce could ask. That wasn't a complete lie. Robin really hadn't a clue what the villains tactics were for visiting him. "But I couldn't attack him because of where I am." Bruce watched him and could tell there was more.

"What did he say?" Bruce demanded.

"Told me to get better." Robin mused. When Bruce gave him a pointed look Robin glared."It's not like he'd let some master scheme slip to me." Robin added defensively.

"Why didn't you call me? Immediately?" Bruce interrogated. Robin scoffed.

"I'm fine, Bruce. No one got hurt and I'm fine." Robin announced rather loudly.

"They said you called him." Bruce accused.

"Yes, I did." Robin replied snappily.

"Why?"

"I was curious what the number was." Robin lied.

"Why didn't you give it to me?" Bruce was starting to get frustrated at how little Robin seemed to care about the fact his life was in extreme and still was in extreme danger.

"Because I can handle this on my own." Robin replied matter-of-factly.

"No, Dick, you can't. You could've died." Bruce pointed out annoyed.

"News flash, Bruce, that's kinda what I was trying to do to begin with." Robin stated harshly. It was like a slap in the face, the reminder that he'd almost lost Robin. "Besides, he slipped through YOUR security. There's really not much I can do inside of a hospital, so stop getting so pissy with me." Another slap. Robin was right, Deathstroke had slipped past _his_ security measures. He'd have to work extra hard this time around to make sure Dick was safe, possibly even hire and inside man to monitor Robin 24/7.

"It won't happen again." Bruce promised simply. Robin rolled his eyes. Some part of Robin wouldn't mind it happening again. Unlike Bruce, Slade actually understood him or at least tried to.

"You can't guarantee that." Robin told him flatly. "If Slade wants to come talk to me, he'll do so. You can't stop him." Bruce felt offended. He was the god damn Batman for crying out loud! He could stop Deathstroke if he worked at it. Another thing he felt was alarmed. Was Robin actually growing a liking towards Deathstroke? What had Deathstroke said to him to motivate his sudden change in attitude towards the man?

"You sound like you actually want him to come talk to you." Bruce accused.

"Well, at least he's not lecturing me, or interrogating me, or sending me away because he doesn't want to deal with me." Robin snapped.

"He's manipulating you, is what he's doing." Bruce growled. "What's the conversation been on, how awful of a person I am?"

"Yep." Robin lied just to piss him off. "I've been exploiting your weaknesses and everyone else's secret identities while we were at it." Bruce knew he was lying, but it still pissed him off to no end. Was Robin threaten him?

"What were you really talking about?" Bruce tried asking as calmly as he could make it.

"I've already told you. He told me to get better, I promised to kick his ass. End of story, that's all we said, can I leave now?" Bruce sighed.

"I'll take care of him. You work on your recovery." Bruce told him as a way to reassure him that Deathstroke wouldn't be coming near him again. Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Great. Have a good day, Bruce." Robin said harshly before walking out of the room. Bruce walked out after him and thanked the nurses for the privacy, before paying a generous tip and exiting the hospital. He had some work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter up in a matter of a day! I rock! Anyway, review. The next chapter will be about another phone call to Slade. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet, but I will just write until I see an ending. Thanks everyone for reviews! They are very much appreciated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Sad Truth

**AN: Yay, I know, I'm awesome for updating four chapters in one day. Though this chapter's kind of short, it was a needed chapter. Robin rants to Slade in this chapter over the phone. A little humor, but mostly drama that's yet to come. Hope you like it. Read and review please! I think I have a plot for this, by the way, so it won't be so random.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"He's such an ass!" Robin said furiously into the phone as Slade answered. Slade smirked on the other line amused but allowed Robin to continue into a rant. "Switches me to a new hospital and then comes and bribes the nurses to allow him into a private room to interrogate me. The whole time he acted as if he's got this completely under control, when you and I both know if you wanted to take me away, he wouldn't stand a chance. Then tells me that I can't handle myself." Robin huffed out a long sigh.<p>

"He's probably worried." Slade mused. Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, worried that he can't control my every move anymore." Robin said and Slade could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Robin, I'm sure he cares more than you give him credit for." Slade again played an odd role of a good guy. Robin briefly wondered which side that made him on.

"You've never met him." Robin retorted still pissed off. "He's probably trying to trace the phone call right now."

"I'm aware." Slade replied. "But he hasn't gotten home yet. He doesn't know you're on the phone with me and so I'm sure you could make a phone call to Raven to cover for you if needed." This actually comforted Robin. As long as Bruce didn't find out he was still in contact with Slade, things would be fine. The thought occurred to Robin that with Slade saying this, he was opening admitting to watching Bruce on some camera somewhere and the hero inside Robin flinched at the potential threat.

"I'm at the Grimlock Mental Facility." Robin said calmly. Yes, maybe telling the villain where he was wasn't the best idea, but Robin was pissed at Bruce right now and actually welcomed the villain in if it would piss Bruce off.

"I could move you if you'd like." Slade offered. Robin pondered the thought thinking just how pissed off Bruce would be if he came back to the hospital tomorrow and Robin had been moved to another location. Robin was half tempted to take Slade's offer, but the part that still held some respect for Bruce made him decide against it. Besides, it would leave messy clues right to Slade. Not that Robin thought Slade couldn't handle himself, but he didn't really want the man risking anything on his behave.

"No. I'm fine." Robin sighed. "Just wish I could piss him off a little more."

"I could easily do that for you." Slade replied. Robin flinched a little not so sure what Slade meant by that.

"No. Don't touch him." Robin demanded.

"It was a joke." The man responded calmly. Robin relaxed.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Have you done any of the puzzles?" Slade asked ignoring Robin's apology.

"A few." Robin admitted. "Had to check thoroughly that there wasn't any hidden poisons or something first." Slade chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't have expected any different." He said. "I'm sure they weren't as challenging as you'd like, but it might keep you busy for a little while."

"Thank you." Robin said again. He really did appreciate the thought.

"Tell me when you've completed that one and I'll send another your way." Robin paused. Why was Slade being so… nice?

"You don't have to." Robin felt almost embarrassed by the older man's offer. He was sure he could find other ways to entertain himself if he ran out of puzzles. He didn't need gifts from Slade. Robin felt wrong to accept it.

"It's not a matter of obligation, Robin." Slade told him matter of factly.

"Okay." Robin nodded feeling a little better but still deeply confused. "Then what is it?"

"If you don't want another puzzle book, then just say so." Slade replied. "Don't be afraid to offend me." He added teasing. Robin scoffed.

"I'm not afraid." Robin said confidently then hesitated. "I just don't think I can talk to you anymore."

"I understand." Slade replied calmly.

"It's just… I don't know your motives, and this could be another trap from you." Robin babbled feeling oddly enough guilty.

"I said I understood, Robin. You don't have to justify it. The number was given as an option. I didn't tell you to call me." Robin frowned at his words. Yet again, he was being completely sympathetic to Robin's problems and offering him a choice rather than telling him what to do.

"Look, I really appreciate you coming to visit and all, but we're still enemies. You're still a killer, and I'm still a hero. No amount of words can change that. I know you'll still do as you please, but I'm asking you not to call me back or visit me again." Robin said seriously.

"Okay." Slade said simply.

"Could you also maybe leave the Titans alone forever and go reform as a hero while you're at it?" Robin teased.

"No." Slade smirked. Robin laughed a little.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He said.

"What will you do now?" Slade asked.

"Pick up the pieces and keep going." Robin replied.

"Good." Slade responded. "You still owe me that fight." Robin smirked to himself actually a bit flattered Slade remembered such a small detail of their conversation.

"I'm sure when I return, we'll have plenty of opportunities to settle that." Robin assured him.

"This will surely not be the last time I see you." Slade agreed.

"And if you mention our conversations to any of the Titans, I will knock you senseless." Robin added.

Slade chuckled again. "You could try." The older man said deviously. But Robin was satisfied that Slade wouldn't do so.

"Goodbye, Slade." Robin said.

"Goodbye, Robin." Slade repeated and then the phone went dead.

* * *

><p>Robin wasn't sure why he always expected Slade to randomly show up at the hospital every time they had visiting hour, or to randomly receive a phone call from the older man, but it happened. Every day Robin waited for the phone that never rang for him and every visitation night he'd talk to Bruce but secretly keep looking at the door as if expecting Slade to appear from nowhere. But Slade kept to his word. There were no phone calls for Robin and no one beside Bruce came to visit him. Robin progressed steadily in his recovery and after a couple of weeks, they were ready to release him back to Bruce. Only Bruce noticed the slight depression that still was in Robin's eyes. Everyone else fell for the smiles and jokes Robin made. Bruce was wary to allow him to come home, but knew he couldn't keep Robin in a hospital forever, and truly the boy was doing a lot better. Bruce wasn't afraid he'd try to hurt himself again, just knew Robin was going to resist the new life he'd have to live once he was out.<p>

Finally, the day came and the papers were signed. Robin sat in the back of the car next to Bruce as Alfred drove them home talking cheerfully about how he was going to fix Robin his favorite meal. Robin agreed happily while Bruce said nothing. Already Robin brought up the question on when he could return to the Titans and Bruce told him he needed to focus on recovery still before jumping back into things. Robin accepted this answer but secretly knew it was a lie. Bruce would never let him be Robin again. Robin would try to give it time, to try to prove himself again, but he knew he'd need to get away from Bruce and go back to Jump with or without his permission. He still had a team there waiting on him, and try as Bruce would, he couldn't stop Robin from resuming his life as a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who've read this and reviewed. I'll try to make more updates soon. The next chapter should be another fight with Bruce and possibly a fight with the Titans.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Prove Him Wrong

**AN: Another chapter done! This is just flowing nicely. I'll see if I can crank out one more chapter before bedtime for me. I have school tomorrow though, so this may be it for the night, but even still, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks and Robin stayed on his best behavior and did everything Bruce and Alfred had asked. He felt like he'd done more than enough to prove himself stable to Bruce, but Bruce had kept telling him a little longer before he returned to the Titans. He didn't pester them about it. He was allowed to call the Titans and make up some stories of complications he was having but promised them he'd be back soon. All the Titans seemed very happy that Robin was doing better except Raven who kept her emotions to herself.<p>

Robin hadn't asked about returning for about a week, but today he was determined to either leave on his own or get Bruce's permission to go back. He assumed the first of the two, but he'd try for the permission out of respect first.

Robin was always up at such an early hour, but Bruce, since he stayed out all night, had a habit of sleeping in until noon. So Robin walked around the manor, helping Alfred tidy up the place a bit before heading back to his room to pack. He was leaving tonight, and Bruce couldn't stop him. He didn't want to leave on bad terms with his adoptive father, but if it came to it, he would.

Finally, noon rolled around and Bruce begin his afternoon routine. Robin didn't rush into the conversation. He allowed Bruce some time to wake up and get going before knocking on his study.

"Come in, Dick." Bruce said absentmindedly as he pondered over a police file in front of him. Robin was curious who the file was over, and almost forgot his reason of coming to the study for a moment, but he recomposed himself and smiled at Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce." Robin greeted. Bruce made a gruff noise in his throat to acknowledge Robin but didn't look up from the file. Robin was sure Bruce already knew why he was here, but he decided not to spring right into business. "Sleep well?" He asked politely.

"Yeah." Bruce replied half-hearted. Robin again wondered who would capture so much interest from Bruce that he didn't even seemed to listen to what Robin had said.

"Who's the file over?" Robin asked curiously. "I could help you track them." Robin offered. Bruce finally looked up and gave his fake smile to Robin.

"No thanks, Dick. Just some criminal who recently broke out of jail again." Bruce said as if that was the most normal thing to be studying and Robin supposed it was for him and Bruce. "You sleep okay?" Bruce asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah. I slept fine. Went on a walk around the manor this morning while you were still sleeping. Now that I'm used to the Jump City schedule, I tend to get up early every morning." Robin commented watching Bruce's eyes at the mention of Jump City. It was there. He saw the spark in Bruce's normally emotionless eyes. He could tell Bruce was dreading this conversation.

"That's good." He commented averting his eyes back to the file in front of him, but Robin knew now that it wasn't because he was still obsessing over it, it was to avoid eye contact with his son.

"So, I'm all packed." Robin said causally. Bruce looked up again with a firm displeasure on his face.

"Packed?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Jump City tonight." He again said it normally, though he could tell Bruce wasn't happy with his decision.

"Dick…" Bruce started. Robin sighed but listened anyway. "You've just went through something traumatic and I really don't think you're ready to go back yet."

"Bruce," Robin said firmly. "I'm ready. I appreciate all you've done for me, truly, I do, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions now and this is the decision I've made. I have a team waiting on me in Jump City, furthermore, I have responsibilities to the city still, just like you have responsibilities to Gotham."

"I understand the need of wanting to get back to how things were, but you've got to take it slow." Bruce tried again.

"I have been. I've been taking it very slow for about three months now, but now I'm ready to get back into the swing of things." Robin said calmly.

"Dick, you trust me, don't you?" Bruce asked.

"With my life." Robin replied.

"Then trust me when I say, I don't think you're ready just yet."

"Then when will I be ready?" Robin retorted anger starting to get to him. "And don't give me bullshit of 'just one more week', you said that two weeks ago."

"Dick, calm down." Bruce tried to sway the away from the topic.

"No, I want an honest answer from you. When will I be ready to become Robin again?" Robin asked his anger spiking dangerously.

"Dick, it's just-"

"I knew it." Robin accused. "You never were going to let me go back, were you?" Bruce remained quiet. That was enough of a 'no' for Robin. Robin's eyes narrowed a bit. "Were you ever just going to outright say it to me, or were you going to keep lying and hope I'd eventually just stop asking?" Robin scoffed. "Bruce this is completely unfair. You taught me to fight and guided me to the right side so I could save lives. You do it all the time, so why is it any different when I do it?"

"Dick, you almost killed yourself." Bruce pointed out bluntly.

"It was a mistake! Even heroes can make mistakes, Bruce! I'm better now, I've learned from my mistake! Stop holding it against me and just let me go!" Robin shouted.

"What happens the next time you fail someone, Dick?" Bruce asked harshly. "Heroes can't afford to have break downs."

"I told you, I've learned from my mistake. It won't happen again!" Robin swore.

"I can't take the risk." Bruce said firmly. "Some people just aren't cut out for this life style, Dick."

"I'm almost as strong as you!" Robin shot back.

"Emotionally cut out for it." Bruce clarified. It was like he'd just hit Robin. Robin glared harshly.

"I'm stable now!" Robin hissed.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I still hear you wake up from nightmares, Dick. I still see the way you push aside and cap your emotions until you explode."

"Oh like you're any better?!" Robin challenged. "Yes, I have nightmares! My parents died in front of me not over eight years ago! I'm sure you still had, probably still HAVE nightmares over your parent's deaths too especially when you were my age! But I work through it! Just like you have! And capping emotions? Really, Bruce?! That's probably the most hypocritically thing you could judge me on. I learned it from the best."

"I handle mine." Bruce replied firmly.

"By beating people to a bloody pulp in a bat suit!"

"Dick-" Robin cut him off.

"No! There's absolutely no difference in the way I handle mine and the way you handle your's. The only difference between us is I don't try to control everyone's life around me!"

"I'm not trying to control-"

"Yes you are!" Robin practically exploded. "You always have! You can't handle that you don't have every detail of my life under your powers! You hate that I left your reins and started my own life! And because you have such bad control issues, you're going to find any way possible to get me back on a lease! I will not bow down to you, Bruce! You can either let me leave here willingly, or watch me kick your ass and still walk out the door!"

Bruce glared standing up from his desk. Robin held his ground. "They're not going to accept you back either once they know what happened." Bruce said harshly.

"Then I won't tell them." Robin replied. "You keep secrets from people all the time, can't be that hard. Hell, half of them don't even know my civilian form yet!"

"I could tell them." Bruce threaten. "They deserve to know."

"Stay out of my life, Bruce! I don't want to speak to you again!" Robin shouted before running back to his room grabbing his things. Bruce didn't stop him. Robin didn't even bid Alfred a farewell, but simply left out the window jumping on the first flight to Jump City. Once he got to the tower, he'd be able to calm down. At least he knew the Titans would still accept him back. He didn't need Bruce. He'd never needed Bruce. And it was clear this time that he'd never go back to him. He'd miss Alfred dearly, but he'd never talk to Bruce again if he could help it.

Robin let himself relax as the plane took off. It would take a few hours since he was traveling from New York to California, but he knew he'd be welcomed when he got back. Starfire would be overjoyed at the leader's return. He'd go out for pizza with them as a celebration. He'd be able to get back to his normal life and forget about Bruce. He'd prove Bruce wrong. He could very well take care of himself. Bruce would see.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually kinda feel back for Robin because of what I'm planning for the next chapter, but don't worry, things will be okay in the end, I think. Anyway, read and review! Thanks for the support, everyone!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nightwing

**AN: Yay! New chapter! Sorry it took a little bit, I've been busy and writing other fan fictions as well. Anyway, I've skipped the chapter with the Titans. Sorry, but I just wanted to move on with the story and I couldn't seem to get that chapter out. So here's the phone call afterwards instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The phone rang a couple of time this time before someone picked up.<p>

"Slade?" Robin asked with a semi crackly voice before the man could greet him.

"He's a bit busy at the moment, but I can take a message for him." An older man said into the phone. Robin didn't recognize the man's voice and was a bit worried he'd dialed the wrong number at first, but then he realized what the man had been saying. Slade did live there, but was busy at the moment. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Who is this?" Robin asked despite that the man had asked first.

"A friend of Slade's." The man said simply.

"I didn't realize he had friends." Robin said without thinking.

"Well that was a rude accusation." Slade's oily voice entered Robin's ear. Robin perked up glad he'd gotten in contact with who he'd originally meant to call.

"Slade." Robin said the man's name not as a question, but more as a reminder that was who he was talking to.

"Hello, Robin. That was Wintergreen you were talking with. I was a bit… preoccupied at the moment." Slade said. Robin wanted to ask 'with what?' but reframed from doing so sure he didn't want to know the answer. Robin tried to think of what to say to Slade. He knew why he was calling but he didn't really want to admit it out loud. Slade sensed the hesitation. "Why aren't you with Bruce?" He asked. Robin wasn't positive, but he could've sworn there was actual concern in his voice.

"We had a fight." Robin answered numbly.

"I see. So you are back in Jump then?" He asked, but Robin could tell he already knew the answer.

"Not for long." Robin replied sounding a bit defeated. This got the full attention of the older man.

"Robin… What are you planning?" Slade demanded.

"Nothing yet…" Robin replied simply. Slade paused.

"Why did you call?" Slade pressed.

"I don't know how to put it." Robin finally said truthfully.

"Then say what's on your mind and I'll decipher." Slade said patiently.

"The Titans and I also got into a fight." Robin admitted sadly. There was a pause and Robin begin to wonder if Slade had heard him.

"Continue." Slade said calmly.

"I left the Tower. I can't go back to Bruce though." Robin sighed.

"Where are you?" Slade asked urgently.

"At a payphone near the bank… Why?" Robin was curious on what the urgency in his voice was for.

"Stay there. A black BMW will be there in three minutes." Slade said.

"Slade, I don't think-"

"You shouldn't be alone right now. I'm not shipping you off anywhere. If you run, I'll just have a chase on my hands, but I will find you. We need to talk, but somewhere a little more private." Slade insisted. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Talk about what?" Robin demanded.

"Three minutes. Stay there." Slade said again and before Robin could demand what he meant again, the phone went dead. Robin sighed again and hung up the phone. He debated on running. He didn't really know what Slade had planned, but at some point in Robin's mind, he didn't care. Everyone had turned on him. Maybe it was bad that he wanted comfort from his enemy, but Slade seemed about the only one willing to talk to him like he meant something right now. But what if Slade wanted him to be his apprentice again? But Slade didn't seem like he wanted to force Robin into anything. Then again, he had said 'we need to talk'. Even still, running wouldn't be the answer. Slade had said it himself, he'd have a chase on his hands if Robin ran, but he would find Robin and Robin knew that Slade always got his way.

With the decision made not to run, Robin sat down at a bench across the street and mentally started counting in his head the minutes it took. He hadn't even gotten to minute two before a black BMW arrived. It stopped in front of him, and just waited. The windows were tinted so Robin couldn't see inside of them, but he knew who was in the car. It was funny, Robin probably had seen this car around the city hundreds of times but hadn't pieced that this was Slade's car.

After a momentary battle within himself he finally slipped from the bench and got into the back of the car. This was stupid! He told himself, but what did he care? So what if he was getting in the car with his worst enemy. It wasn't like Slade was going to kill him, and even if he was, well Robin didn't exactly care at the moment. He told himself that if this was a mistake, it wouldn't feel so right. But it did feel right. It felt thrilling really, breaking the rules. If it ended in a fight, oh well. Robin would fight and win and prove to everyone he could take care of himself.

"Seatbelt please." Slade purred from the front driver's seat. Robin nodded once to himself and put the seatbelt on. Then the car begin to move.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked watching building past by.

"To my safe house." Slade replied calmly.

"You don't think it's a bad idea showing your hideout to your worst enemy?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Slade chuckled.

"You don't think it's a bad idea calling your worst enemy, and an even worse idea of getting in the car with them?" Slade countered.

"Point taken." Robin nodded. "But I'm not scared of you."

"Good." Slade praised. "That wasn't my intention."

"What is your intention?" Robin questioned leaning forward some.

"Oddly enough, to help." Slade shrugged as if what he just said had been completely normal coming from his mouth. Robin blinked in surprise. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he replayed the tone in his head and couldn't detect any malicious intent in it. What was he going to help with? How? "We're here." Slade pulled Robin out of his thoughts as the car pulled to a stop. He looked around and saw they were in a garage of a nice neighborhood. Robin barely caught the street sign name as the garage closed behind them. They were in Highland's Hills, a pretty decent neighborhood around Jump.

Slade waited until the garage was completely shut before exiting the car and Robin slowly exited after him feeling a bit awkward. He'd assumed the hideout to be in a less casual place, in like an abandoned warehouse or something. Slade walked in through the side door, not waiting for Robin to follow him. Robin took one last look around the empty garage before entering the home.

"Shoes." A gentleman's voice immediately said from the kitchen. Robin paused looking over where the voice had came from. He was an older man, around Slade's age, with the same grayish white hair seen on Slade, except he had both his eyes and only had a mustache and not a beard. The man was cooking. Robin could safely assume this to be Wintergreen, since that was the only friend he knew that Slade had.

"Take your shoes off, Robin." Slade said from somewhere else in the house. Robin blinked once but then did as he was told. He slipped out of his shoes and walked further into the house in search of where Slade had gone.

"You hungry?" Wintergreen asked almost cheerfully as Robin pasted him. Robin paused turning back to face him.

"No thanks." He said awkwardly. Honestly, why were the two supposed villains being so damn nice?!

"If you get hungry, just tell me." Wintergreen offered his attention back on his pot on the stove. Robin nodded wordlessly and walked through a door leading out of the kitchen and into a living room. Slade wasn't in the living room, but his voice sounded from a room down the hallway.

"Just wait right there, I'll be out in a moment." He said. Robin didn't know if he was supposed to sit down or just stand there, so he didn't move. The house so far seem like such a normal everyday house. It was very surprising to Robin, who even though he'd seen Slade's face, still had a hard time accepting him as human sometimes.

Slade exited a room from down the hall in casual clothes, a pair of black pants and a loose long sleeved shirt. Somehow seeing Slade out of his uniform was almost more intimidating than seeing him in the skin tight uniform. He supposed it could've been because there was so much more Slade could hide in loose clothing than his uniform, but Robin tried not to think about it.

"You can sit down." Slade told him sitting in an arm chair across from the couch. Robin noted he moved almost soundlessly as he walked. Robin finally took a seat on the couch and stared at him. Slade stared back at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked looking away.

"I needed to make sure you weren't… planning anything rash." Slade measured his words carefully. Robin glared back at him.

"It was a onetime mistake! I'm tired of everyone holding it against me!" Robin flared angrily.

"Relax, Robin. I'm not holding it against you, but I just had to be sure." Slade said soothingly. Robin didn't relax though and his glare didn't lessen. "With all due respect, you did just call me from nowhere and when I asked what you were planning you said 'nothing yet'." Slade countered. Robin's expression soften and he nodded.

"Okay, I see your point." Robin replied. "I didn't mean it like that, but I see where you could've gotten the idea. I meant, I didn't have a plan on what to do with my life yet."

"Returning as a hero is out of the question?" Slade asked a little surprised.

"I tried. But Batman doesn't want me to and neither do the Titans who found out about the ordeal through Batman and tried to convince me to go back to him. I'm not going back to Batman, and apparently I'm no longer able to go back as a Titan either." Robin looked down and sighed.

"And that's why you can't be a hero?" Slade asked as if not quite getting what the problem was. Robin looked back up and creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, I don't have my job as a sidekick or a leader anymore." Robin said. What wasn't there to get from that honestly?

"So?"

"So, my days as Robin are over."

"So you're telling me you're giving up because a couple of people told you to?" Slade actually sounded somewhat annoyed or maybe frustrated. Robin didn't reply just staring at him confused. "So don't go back out as Robin." Slade said simply. "Robin's dead. Pick a new name and pick up where you left off without a team or mentor. You don't need anyone else to do what you do. You never have needed anyone else."

Robin blinked again. Slade was making so much sense it almost hurt to listen. A new name? He could be his own hero… Robin had to think about this.

"I would need a new costume." He said thinking out loud.

"Yes, your traffic light uniform does rather scream childish…" Slade mused. Robin gave a slightly amused glare.

"I made it when I was a child." Robin countered.

"That would explain it." Slade smirked.

"What color would you suggest for me then?" Robin asked trying to fight a smile.

"Something darker… Black's always a good color to start with. You've always looked better in black. And maybe some blue…" Slade said thoughtfully. "What's your new name going to be?"

Robin had to think. "Well, there's a Kryptonian legend that Superman's told me about…" Robin begin.

"What's the name then?" Slade asked again.

"Nightwing."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone who's following, reading, and reviewing! Hopefully, I'll move this forward a little more quickly.<strong>


End file.
